More Than Enough
by DiBye
Summary: "Caroline's self loathing shone in her eyes, stubbornly dismissing her own self worth. She was giving up, a feeling that Stefan himself could remember all too well." - Caroline and Stefan, Post 2.03 'Bad Moon Rising'
1. You Have Me

Pairing: Stefan and Caroline

Summery: This takes place after 2.03 "Bad Moon Rising". It takes place after Matt breaks up with Caroline but before Katherine visits Caroline in the morning. For the purpose of the story, Caroline didn't go home right after Matt broke up with her, and Stefan did go to see Elena after she returned from the road trip.

**More Than Enough **

"He tried to kill you."

"I know."

Her eyes were dark now, darker that they ever had been before. At first glance Stefan had mistaken the dimness as a product of lust. But now, looking closer, he saw hate. Caroline's self loathing shone in her eyes, stubbornly dismissing her own self worth. She was giving up, a feeling that Stefan himself could remember all too well.

"Caroline…" His voice was softer now, gentle and understanding. Her eyebrows scrunched slightly at the sound. She couldn't fathom how he could still be understanding when she didn't even understand herself.

"He tried to kill me more than once. And I - I don't care." She replied honestly. She scooted closer to the Salvatore fireplace, not sure if she was begging the flames to liven her cold body or take her life once and for all.

"Don't say that. If you stop caring about things like that then…" He shut his eyes at the impact of the unsaid words. The thought alone made him shudder.

"Then what? Then I'll start living recklessly? I'll stop caring about my life? Too late Stefan." She quietly bit out. Her anger, though palpable, was not directed at him.

"That's not true. I know you Caroline, you might think I don't, but I do. You aren't ready to let go of your humanity." He encouraged.

"Why did you do it? Why did you stop him from killing me Stefan?" She turned to him, finally meeting his eyes. The desperation in her voice was not missed by the older vampire.

"Because you deserve a chance Caroline." He said simply, finally sitting down next to her. His arm was only a breath away from her own, and his larger frame leaned in to the shadows of her smaller one.

"I've had my chance though, haven't I? I was a horrible human being; selfish and jealous. And now, I'm even worst. I killed someone, I fed off of someone I love…" Her voice cracked and her hands were fisted tightly together.

"You've made mistakes, but I still believe in you. That guilt you feel, that self hatred, it tells me that you're still fighting to be good. That's all I'll ever ask of you Caroline, to fight." His hand gently brushed her knee for a comforting moment.

"I know that I shouldn't have had sex with Damon." She finally said after a long pause. Stefan nodded, urging her to continue, though the subject made him more uncomfortable than he'd like. "Turning to him was self destructive and… stupid. But it made sense. In a way, it still makes sense." She admitted.

"How can you say that?" He questioned, just a hint of disappointment lacing his words. The same disappointment that he'd held in his eyes only hours before. She closed her eyes and remembered…

**00000 00000 00000**

Their bodies glistened with the unmistakable glow of lust and desire as they slid together with passion. His defeat and her sacrifice, still fresh on their minds, fueled their intimate mergence. Ragged grunts and violent thrusts sounded through the boarding house rhythmically.

Stefan walked through the doors, immediately noticing a shift in the atmosphere. The scent of sex was heavy in the air. Walking further into the house, he found an unmistakably smug Damon lounging on the couch, clad only in trousers.

"Damon." He spoke his greeting curtly, the promise of something more tickling at his tongue.

"Hello brother, I hope you don't mind but… I'm entertaining a guest tonight." His smirk only grew as dainty footsteps approached.

"Stefan…" Caroline Forbes stood before the two brothers, looking as beautiful and as uncomfortable as ever. Damon's dark button up shirt hung on her thin frame, squashing any questions Stefan could have had regarding her presence at the boarding house. Her and Damon had done what they did best; drown their sorrows in that of another. The glasses of scotch they each held only reaffirmed the picture before Stefan's eyes.

"Why?" Stefan whispered, his gaze burning her own with intensity. Damon's smirking figure blurred in Stefan's peripheral, leaving only the vision of Caroline; broken and unsure.

"I just - tonight…" She stumbled over her words.

"I don't understand. Caroline?" His genuine confusion only hurt her further.

"I broke up with Matt tonight. Well, technically he broke up with me. Which really didn't seem too hard for him to do actually. Why would it be though, I mean the fact that he was even with me to begin with…" She rambled nervously, vaguely aware of Damon's condescending chuckle.

"Him? Of all people you came to him?" He asked, looking hurt.

"I came to you." She whispered, looking away. "I came to you Stefan, but…" She trailed off, feeling vulnerable and exposed.

"I was with Elena." He finished knowingly. Neither noticed as Damon grimaced and slipped out of the room. The mention of Elena being too much for him to withstand, even in his slightly drunken state.

"I came to you because you're the only one who… you're the only one who understands. But I was wrong, because Damon understands too. Maybe in a way that even you can't." She told him, straightening her back and looking more sure of herself.

"You don't believe that." He snapped.

"I should. And I should stop believing that you're gonna be there every time something goes wrong. It's stupid and unrealistic. You have Elena to worry about and maybe you should just forget about me." She set her glass down hard enough to crack the exterior.

"I'm responsible for you Caroline." He told her, his jaw hardening.

"Then I'll make your job easy. Here. Take it." She held out her ring defiantly. He stared at it but didn't make a move to take it. "If I ever hurt anyone again, I'll walk into the sun myself." She told him, a hard look in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I can help you." He told her.

"Maybe I don't want your help." She muttered, tossing the ring at his chest and disappearing from his sight in one quick flash.

**00000 00000 00000**

"Elena doesn't want him, just like Matt doesn't want me. We both need someone…" She trailed off, unsure of how to explain the situation. Hours later she returned to the boarding house. Stefan found her in front of the fire place and had tentatively opted to continue their conversation. This time with more clarity and understanding.

"You don't need Damon. You don't!" He emphasized his words as she began to protest. "You have me, I'm here and I understand what you're going through."

"There are some things that you just can't do for me Stefan." She whispered, bowing her head.

"Like what?" He challenged. "Sex? That's what this is about?" He asked her incredulously.

"Don't do that, don't act like I'm being ridiculous. Yes, it's about sex. It's about sex and physical contact and just feeling another person. And maybe Damon does hate me, maybe being with him is unhealthy. But he isn't afraid of what I am now, and I'm not scared that I'll hurt him. That's enough for me." She finished, looking away from Stefan's watchful gaze. A moment when by and neither one of them spoke. Finally reached over and took Caroline's hand, with stead fingers her placed her ring back on her finger and gently squeezed her hand. He then stood up and looked down at Caroline.

"You deserve more than just enough Caroline." And with that he walked away. Caroline slowly scooted away from the fire. Stefan's words warming her in places that the flame would never quite reach.


	2. You Are Not Evil

Authors Note: Okay, so after watching the new episode, I was disappointed with the Katherine/Caroline dynamic. I decided to write this chapter (which picks up from the last chapter) and sort of fill in some blanks from last chapter along with switching up the Katherine/Caroline dynamic. The main storyline is the same as on the show. But Caroline's involvement may be a bit different in the next few chapters. This will show more of her point of view, and of course throw a Stefan/Caroline spin on it as well. Let me know what you think!

**Can't You Feel It?**

…

"Katherine."

"Don't be frightened, we're gonna have so much fun together."

As soon as the words left the older vampire's lips, Caroline felt instant dread encompass her body. Every sense in her, was on alert. This was the woman who had suffocated her humanity. The woman who had turned her into a monster and in doing so, ripped everything she knew and loved away from her.

"Fun?" She repeated numbly. Since becoming a vampire, Caroline had lived in constant fear. Fear of herself, fear of others, and mostly fear of the unknown. Decades upon decades of unknown. It was funny really, she had never been very scared as a human. But now that she was one of the things that went bump in the night… she was terrified.

"We're going to be great friends darling. Great friends." She smiled brightly, her eyes shining with mischief and delight. Somehow Katherine made the word 'friend' seem like a death sentence. And maybe it was.

"But you… you killed me." She sputtered, still scared, but growing more bold by the minute. The irony wasn't lost on her. She was laying in bed and woke to find an Elena look alike standing over her. She had been in this position once before, and the outcome was less than desirable. But she hadn't known the game they were all playing then. This time she was more prepared. She was ready to play.

"I did, yes." She beamed. Catching Caroline's scrunched up face she quickly frowned. "Oh no, you didn't take that personally… did you?"

"Being suffocated by my best friend's psycho clone? No, why would I take that personally." She rolled her eyes, forgetting for a moment that Katherine could literally end her life.

"Take that back!" Katherine snapped, looking highly offended.

"Katherine…" Caroline sighed.

"I mean it, take it back." She reiterated.

"Okay fine, you are not a psycho. A little moody maybe but…" She muttered with as little meaning as possible.

"No, not that. I mean, take back what you said about me being and Elena clone. We are nothing alike on the inside. And if anything she is a Katherine clone… I was around long before her." She finished, nose in the air, looking superior in every sense of the word.

"Weren't you around before like… dinosaurs?" Caroline quipped.

"Bitchy… I like it." Katherine smirked. Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. It was fun to have someone to banter with.

"You really want to be friends?" The blonde wondered in awe.

"Of course! Oh, this will be wonderful!" Katherine clapped her hands together like a child before abruptly stopping and turning to Caroline with a serious face. "Unless of course you cross me, then I'll have to kill you … again." She watched as Caroline swallowed hard and nodded. Then, just as quickly as she had become serious, her face broke out into a bright smile once again and a giggle escaped her pink lips.

"Good! Now that we're clear… I've brought us some breakfast!" She held up two bags of blood, looking to be from a hospital. "I know Stefan has you on that animal diet but, it's okay for us girls to splurge every now and then, don't you think?" Caroline found herself smiling slightly at the brunette's words.

She knew that Katherine was using her, manipulating her even. But it had been so long since she had been able to talk with another girl so easily. Elena tried her best, but their was an unmistakable tension locked into their every moment together. With Katherine, though she was fearful for her life, Caroline felt strangely at ease.

"I think my mother's left for work by now, we can go to the kitchen if you want." She suggested, venturing to converse even further.

"Oh yes! I saw her when she was heading out. She thought I was Elena and invited me in, looking like the town sweetheart does have it's upside." She replied as Caroline got out of bed and slipped a pair of fluffy slippers on her feet. The two girls headed downstairs making idle chit chat. Caroline was struck once again with how nice it was to just talk freely with someone of her own gender. Stefan was a great listener, and a better friend than she felt she deserved. But he was still a boy, still Elena's boy, and there were just some things that he couldn't understand.

"Can I ask you a question?" Caroline asked, as she found two mugs from the cabinet. Katherine leaned an elbow on the counter and turned to the young blonde.

"You want to know why I turned you." Katherine guessed causing Caroline's eyebrows to shoot up in surprise.

"Actually… yes." She admitted, sliding a mug to Katherine.

"Well… to be honest it stemmed from annoyance. Little miss Elena has this town and my boys wrapped around her finger. And as much as I'd love to snap her neck and be done with it, I can't. Stefan and Damon would get all moody about that and it would take decades for them to forgive me. So for now, I don't want the little twit dead, I just want her gone." She explained, handing Caroline the bag of blood. Each girl deposited their blood into the waiting cup as they continued to talk.

"So you couldn't hurt Elena, instead you went for me?" Caroline questioned, trying to understand the twisted logic of a psychopath.

"I went for you because, well because it was easy really. The little witch, what was her name… Bonnie?" She asked, Caroline nodded. "She mistook me for Elena and let it slip that Damon gave you some of his blood to heal you. Then Stefan rejected me and I was irritated. So there you were, lying in an unprotected hospital with vampire blood in your system… you were practically begging me to turn you." She finished.

"Oh." Caroline uttered, completely unhappy with the story of her transformation. It wasn't even exciting really. She was just there… just as she had been her whole life. Someone couldn't have Elena for whatever reason, and instead they took her. Even when it came to her death, she was second to Elena.

"Caroline…" Katherine sang, forcing the attention back on herself. Caroline looked up and met her dark eyes.

"I'm very glad I turned you Caroline. You're far too enchanting not to live at least few hundred years." And in a weird way, those words comforted Caroline in a way that nothing had since she had been turned. She smiled back at Katherine and the two girls clinked their glasses together in cheers before embarking on and interesting and dangerous friendship.

**00000 00000 00000**

"So, you understand what you need to do?" Katherine asked an hour later. The girls had finished their breakfast and Katherine had briefed Caroline on her plan.

"Yes." She nodded seriously.

"Good. Now I can hear Stefan approaching, I'm going to disappear in a moment and you're going to…" She trailed off, waiting for Caroline to finish the thought for her.

"Act like you were never here."

"Precisely. This friendship is off to a fetching start, don't you think? I mean, now that we've overcome that itty bitty issue…" Katherine drummed her fingers on the counter.

"You mean when you killed me?" Caroline added.

"Yes, yes that little issue. Now that we've moved past that, we can do anything. The world is at our fingertips Caroline. All of it… it's just waiting. Can't you feel it?" She whispered softly.

"… I guess I feel a little breeze?" She muttered in confusion. Katherine giggled lightly and touched Caroline's cheek.

"Until next time my sweet child." She sang before zooming out of sight in a blur. Caroline let out a deep breath and heard the low rumble of Stefan's truck pulling into her driveway. They were supposed to train today. He was going to take her to the woods and teach her some basic fighting skills. She quickly looked around to make sure that all traces of Katherine, including the human blood, were gone. But somehow… some how Caroline still felt her presence all around her.

**00000 00000 00000**

"Something is bothering you."

"What? No."

"Caroline…"

"It's nothing. Just… just your average, everyday, insecure, vampire girl who just broke up with the only boy who will ever love her, stuff." Caroline rambled expertly, hoping to throw Stefan off a bit. The two had been training for almost an hour now, and Stefan had noticed that something was off with Caroline.

"That's not true." He said softly, leaning against a sturdy looking tree. Caroline's eyes widened and she began to panic. Had he figured out that she was covering something up?

"Uh.. Um… what do you mean?" She stuttered.

"Matt isn't the only guy that will ever love you Caroline. Your very…" He furrowed his eyebrows, searching for the right word.

"Lovable?" She supplied sarcastically, feeling at ease now that she knew he wasn't on to her. He smiled back at her and looked down, shaking his head at her antics.

"Yes, lovable. I mean it though, you're a special girl Caroline." He told her. She blushed slightly at the comment but tried to look casual.

"You mean a special vampire girl." She corrected. "It's really nice of you to try Stefan, but I'm not completely oblivious. I was hard to love when I was human, and I'm practically impossible to love now." She admitted looking down and swallowing hard.

"I don't believe that." His voice was more serious than usual, and that was saying something.

"I do." She spoke quietly, looking up and meeting his intense gaze. "Most days I don't even love myself. I mean, who am I? What am I? Am I that girl, who laughs too loud and talks too much? Or am I something else now? Something even worse…" She fought back tears but still didn't break eye contact with Stefan.

"You're a good person Caroline." Stefan told her. And suddenly he was right in front of her. His hand gripped her trembling chin gently and his scent filled her senses. "Listen to me, you're a good person." He repeated.

"I'm not…" She whispered, the weight of her guilt filling her all at once. She was stuck between two worlds. Stefan's world; a world where she did the right thing, the good thing. But it was also a world in which Elena would always come first. Then there was Katherine's world; a world where she could live with out insecurity and bitterness. But that was world where Stefan wasn't proud of her. She wasn't sure she could live in either and be happy. Maybe she wasn't supposed to be happy.

"I've been around a long time Caroline. And I've seen real evil, I've stared it in the face and felt it in my veins. You're not evil." He assured her, his thumb gently caressing her jaw. She closed her eyes and let his touch effulge her.

"Maybe I'm not evil… but I don't know if I can be good." She opened her eyes and felt her world spin madly.

"You can be. And I'm not gonna let you forget that. Come here." He whispered, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her. And finally, finally thoughts of Katherine, and Elena, and good, and evil… they were all cleared from her mind. It was just her and Stefan, and that feeling of safety only he could truly give her.

**00000 00000 00000**

End Note: Review if you want me to continue!


	3. This Is Real

Authors Note: Okay, this is another continuation to scenes from the latest episode. It's mostly Katherine and Caroline, but more Stefan/Caroline scenes are on the way! This is just setting up some issues between the two! Everyone cross your fingers for SC scenes tonight!

**Trust This**

"Boo!"

"Hello Katherine…" Caroline sighed and turned around to find the brunette leaning against the window, looking all too comfortable in a room that was not her own.

"Aw, not even a little jump for my efforts?" She pouted teasingly.

"I flinched a little." Caroline offered lamely. Katherine rolled her eyes and strutted across the room to Caroline's side. The blonde had been searching through her drawers to find an outfit for Elena's barbeque that afternoon.

"How did your training with Stefan go?" Katherine questioned her, moving closer.

"It was okay." She shrugged, trying to focus on anything but the looming shadow that Katherine presented. Soon Caroline felt a thin finger reach out to her chin and tilt it sideways. Caroline's blue orbs were met with Katherine's darker brown ones.

"Uh, uh, uh…" She sang quietly, running her finger softly along Caroline's jaw. The blonde wanted to shiver with fright, but instead she grit her teeth and remained still. "Tell me the truth now, what did you and my boy talk about?" She asked, her eyes burning holes through Caroline's own.

"Nothing, I swear." She whispered. Katherine paused for a moment, looking as though she didn't believe Caroline. Then she swiftly zoomed away from the blonde and draped herself across the bed.

"Good!" She smiled brightly. "I just wanted to come by before the barbeque to make sure you were still going through with the plan."

"Of course." Caroline swallowed thickly and turned back to the clothing spread out in front of her.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Katherine wondered.

"No… I just, Elena is my friend. I don't want to hurt her. It's hard…" She trailed off.

"Oh, sweetie. It doesn't have to be hard. Just think of it this way; If you let Elena go to Stefan's house while I'm there… she'll die. If you distract her for me, she gets to live. And as a big fat bonus, she gets to live even longer if you can get her and Stefan to break up. You're really doing her a favor." Katherine consoled her.

"I don't think she'd see it that way." Caroline muttered miserably.

"Well, I don't think she'd like me to kill everyone she loves one by one in front of her either, but that's exactly what will happen if she continues to get in my way with Stefan. And don't think that you'll get any special treatment because we're friends now." Katherine reminded her sternly.

"Special treatment?" Caroline wondered.

"You know, if you slip up and let Elena or Stefan in on our little plan… I may spare your life because you're so adorable, but I won't spare the people you love. Elena, Bonnie, mommy dearest, oh and that delicious boy you recently parted ways with." She smiled widely.

"I'm not even with Matt anymore." Caroline's eyes darted around in panic.

"No but… you do care about his tiny little neck staying in tact. So keep your mouth shut, do your job, and no one will die. Yet at least." She hopped off of the bed and walked back over to the window.

"Got it?" She asked one final time.

"Yes." Caroline nodded, she knew that she looked more sure of herself than she felt.

"Okay then, I'm off to seduce my sweet Stefan. Tootles." She giggled before flashing out of sight. When Caroline was finally certain that Katherine had disappeared, she sunk to the ground and rested her head in her hands. She didn't bother wiping the tears away as they flowed freely. She knew that with Katherine around, there would always be more to come.

00000 00000 00000

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Great."

"I'm so sorry Stefan." Caroline tentatively sat down in Elena's vacated seat. She had spent the whole day trying to keep Elena from Stefan's house. She was exhausted from the guilt and lying and worry. After overhearing Stefan and Elena end things, she had felt a near cosmic pull to comfort Stefan. Part of it was because she felt guilty, this breakup, his pain, it was her fault. But part of her knew that she would have wanted to help him regardless of her part in the break up. She cared about him.

"It's not your fault." He said, both his eyes and words slicing into her with ease. She looked away, unable to stare back when she was filled with such shame.

"I should have done something, helped more…" She mumbled shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a slight edge to his tone. She looked up to find him staring at her with scrutiny. He knew something was off with her, he always knew. In the span of a few weeks, Stefan had grown to know Caroline more than most people in her life. She usually felt comforted by that fact, but now, she only felt uneasy.

"I could have, I could have talked to Elena. I shouldn't have let this happen…" She stuttered, wanting more than anything to tell him the truth.

"Sometimes things just don't work out. For whatever reason." He sighed.

"But you and Elena, you love each other so much. Other people shouldn't get in the way. It's not fair." She whispered, her words mostly directed at herself. Stefan seemed to notice her distracted tone. He let his hand slide over to her own on the table and the tips of his fingers gently touched her own.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one hurting and here you are trying to comfort me. That doesn't seem very fair." She said, repeating her earlier sentiment. Stefan smiled sadly.

"The world isn't always fair Caroline, you know that." He told her.

"No, but it's especially unfair to you. I wish I could fix it. I wish you never had to hurt like this." She told him honestly. His gaze softened and he seemed to understand that she was being genuine.

"It's good to hurt sometimes. It reminds us that there are things worth hurting for. Love, family… friendship." He spoke to her gently, his words teaching her a lesson she hadn't known she could learn.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything?" She asked, begging him to let her help make things better. To help make things up to him.

"Just- can you promise me something?" He asked. She nodded, her eyes fixed on his own. "Promise me that you believe me when I say I'm here for you. Promise me you won't let what anyone says make you think other wise." His words surprised her.

"I… I promise Stefan." She whispered.

"This, right here… this is real Caroline. Before you trust anything or anyone else, trust this." He told her seriously. She nodded mutely and closed her eyes, letting the words sink in. She felt his fingers slide over her hand and gently squeeze. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

00000 00000 00000

"Katherine."

"You're vampire senses are getting stronger." Katherine mused, stepping out from the shadows in Caroline's room.

It had nothing to do with vampire senses. It had almost become a routine at this point; Katherine waiting for Caroline when she returned home. Caroline could close her eyes and imagine the scene playing out. She would get nervous as Katherine interrogated her, always making sure that she was still willing to do the older vampire's bidding. Then Caroline would talk herself into believe Katherine's manipulations, tell herself she was doing it for the people she loved. And as Katherine left, Caroline would feel that gut wrenching guilt sweep into her system. She could feel it coming already.

"I guess…" She muttered tiredly.

"Stop that." Katherine snapped, suddenly she was standing in front of Caroline with a hard look on her face.

"Stop… what?" Caroline stuttered, caught off guard by Katherine's sudden anger. So maybe this little visit wouldn't be just like the others. Maybe this time Caroline would die

"Stop feeling sorry for them. They're better off, how many times do we have to go over this." She sounded frustrated, as if she were explaining something to a child. Caroline hated when people talked to her like that, like she couldn't understand anything.

"I know, I know. I just… I've never seen Stefan look so sad." She admitted, biting her lip.

"Oh please, he wasn't sad. That was his patented brooding look. Nothing new there." She rolled her eyes.

"He's heartbroken, he and Elena…" Before Caroline could continue any further, Katherine cut her off.

"Are still together." She told Caroline in a bored tone.

"They're… wait, huh?" Scrunching her eyebrows together, Caroline felt her brain scramble in confusion.

"Stefan and Elena, are still, together." Katherine said slowly.

"But I heard them…" Caroline's confusion only furthered with each moment.

"You heard them stage a break up because they figured you out." Katherine's irritation grew with each passing moment. She hated having to explain things.

"I don't understand." Caroline muttered, sitting down on her bed.

"Shocker." Katherine sighed. "Look, apparently you were incredibly transparent while you were convincing Elena that she and Stefan wouldn't work. So, they decided to pretend to break up and get me off their backs. See, I never really trust a child like yourself to get the job done, so I checked up on things. And just like clockwork, Stefan left the Grill and went straight to Elena's. They had a sickening little embrace and mocked you mercilessly." She smiled as she finished, looking proud of her work.

"I, I don't understand. Why would they do this?" Caroline felt like her world was spinning out of control. She found herself thinking back to her conversation with Stefan. She had seen it in his eyes, he was hurt, that was real.

"Because you stabbed them in the back. They can't trust you anymore sweetie. And you know, they didn't even seem all that surprised that you'd turned on them. Apparently their belief in you is quite limited." She smirked.

"I wasn't trying to hurt them, they have to know that. Stefan… has to know that." She fought to hold on to Stefan's earlier words. She had to trust him, she had to.

"Oh Caroline. Sweet, sweet, Caroline… you're too trusting. Stefan is looking out for Elena right now. Do you really think you rank anywhere near her on his radar? He can't protect you, and when it comes down to it, he won't." She whispered darkly.

"I just don't understand." Caroline repeated quietly.

"All you need to understand is this; you're better off by my side. I'll take care of you." Katherine's words echoed in Caroline mind long after the brunette disappeared from her sight. Caroline remained cemented in her seat, more confused and lost than ever. She didn't know who to trust, or what to believe. The idea of Katherine killing her suddenly seemed like a dream come true.

Note: Please review and let me know if I should continue!


	4. Always Choose You

Authors Note: Okay, so this takes place during/after Kill or Be Killed. The basic premise is that Stefan and Caroline have a talk late at night after everyone else is gone. The lines that are in italics are lines from the episode. The chapter is only one scene but it has sort of a flashback type quality. Please let me know what you think!

**The Way I See You**

. . .

She remembered everything. Every single moment, every words, every look… all of it. Caroline wished she could forget. She wished Damon could compel her, like he did all those times before. She wished she could go back to pretending, to forgetting…

"Caroline?" His voice was soft but clear, shaking her from her thoughts. The warm light from the fire burned at Caroline's eyes as she continued to stare into the orange flames. "It's late, what are you doing up?"

"Pot… kettle." She muttered, still not looking at him. She felt his presence more than his weight as the couch dipped when he sat down beside her.

"I couldn't sleep, I had a lot on my mind. I'm guessing you do too." He mentioned, still speaking just above a whisper. Caroline shrugged in response. "Caroline, please… look at me." He asked, a slight begging quality underlying his words. She knew what it was like to plead.

_"I'm your daughter. And you'll do this for me, right? Mom… please!"_

Her mother had looked right through her, as if she were nothing. Liz Forbes no longer saw her daughter, she saw only blood and teeth. A monster.

"My mother hates me." She uttered quietly. Stefan looked down, but he made no move to argue with her. "I mean, she's always hated me. But she used to love me too. Because I was her daughter and that meant something." She continued, her voice cracking slightly.

"She still loved you Caroline, she just doesn't understand." He assured her sternly.

"I used to be the self involved screw up that she avoided at all costs. But now… you saw the way she was looking at me Stefan. She was ashamed, disgusted… afraid. My mother was afraid of me." Her eyes were wide and conflicted as she spoke.

"Your right." He finally admitted. She looked over at him sharply, in surprise. "I can't tell you what you want to hear because… it would be a lie. But I can tell you that I understand what your feeling.

"You do?" She asked meekly. He nodded.

"My father hunted Vampires, like your mother does. And when he found out what I had become… he wanted to kill me. He tried to kill me." Stefan stared directly in Caroline's eyes, letting her know he was telling the truth.

_"My daughter is gone."_

Her mother's words rang in her ears. The hurt look in Stefan's eyes mirrored the feelings deep inside of her. She knew that he truly understood how she felt.

"I wish he could have seen you the way I see you." She whispered. Stefan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"And how is that?" He asked, the hint of a sad smile playing at his lips.

"Brave, kind… a hero." She told him. He sucked in a deep breath, her words clenching at his heart.

"I killed my father Caroline." He uttered, eager to wipe away her blinders when it came to him. He wasn't the knight and shining armor she painted him to be.

"Why?" She asked, looking calm.

"It was an accident, but… still…" Stefan cleared his throat, unable to keep the wading emotions at bay.

"Of course it was." She comforted him. He looked at her and saw understanding in her eyes. It was more than just blinders, more than a clouded image… she believed in him.

_"Damon's right, if there's ever a time to break your diet…" _

She remembered how he had refused human blood, even in his weakened state. She thought of his animal diet and how strict he was about it. Suddenly it made sense. He was so careful, so… good, because at one time he hadn't been. He hadn't been careful or good and he had hurt people. But he was trying to be better now. And just as he had told her once, trying was what mattered.

"You're gonna be okay Caroline, we're both gonna be okay." He quietly broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm tired Stefan." She said, meeting his gaze. Her voice was scratchy and weak. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"I know." He touched her knee gently, comfortingly.

"I don't want to be scared anymore." She continued, her eyes welling with tears.

"I know." He repeated, rubbing small circles on her knee.

"I just want to be happy again." She took a deep trembling breath to calm her emotions.

"… I know." He said again after a short pause. He was looking at her now, with a glint in his eyes. A spark she could only describe as longing. Longing for normality, for rest, and for happiness. She recognized it because she'd seen that glint in her own reflection ever since she had become what she now was.

"_Longing looks are being exchanged."_

Caroline shut her eyes briefly, remembering what she had said to Elena earlier that day. She had been so caught up in Katherine's scheme that she had completely missed Stefan's gaze shift to her own. They had woven a tangled web. Stefan and Elena knew that she was working with Katherine, and she knew that they had found her out. And everyone was too busy tiptoeing around each other do a damn thing about it.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Katherine…" She trailed off, not sure how to word her fear. It was bigger than words.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." He interrupted. "I should have protected you. She shouldn't have… she should never have gotten near you. Not again." He explained, swallowing hard and looking away.

"I made the choice to do what she said." Caroline argued.

"She didn't give you a real choice. She threatened the people you love." He replied. Caroline could only assume that he'd heard her earlier conversation with Elena.

"_I'm so scared of her."_

She hadn't been lying when she confided in Elena. She was terrified of Katherine. Utterly terrified.

"Katherine says that…" She shuddered at the memory of the brunette's endless visits. Stefan's hand became firm, though still gentle, on her knee.

"What did she say? You can tell me Caroline." He assured her.

"She says that we can be friends. That she can protect me and care for me." She admitted. What she didn't admit was that she had wondered more than once if Katherine's words were true.

"And I can't protect you, right?" He guessed, knowing the way that Katherine's manipulation would likely go.

"Won't" She corrected, not meeting his eyes. "She said you won't."

"You know that's not true." He said, his jaw hard and his eyes full of fire. The idea that Katherine had tried to plant doubt in Caroline's mind made him furious. "Tell me you know it's not true." He added when she remained silent.

"You've been a really good friend to me Stefan." She whispered, remembering Elena's earlier words.

"I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He reminded her.

"But how many people have you made that promise to?" She wondered, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. "You can't save everyone, not all the time." Her half smile was meant to show him that she understood. But somehow, her understanding only made his gut clench in dismay.

"This isn't about everyone. This is about you Caroline, I said I would protect you." He reiterated.

"And I said I wouldn't hurt anyone again, but there are two dead deputies that say otherwise. Or, well they would say other wise if they could still talk." She scrunched her eyebrows managing to confuse herself.

"You saved us. It was an exception." He told her.

"And if Elena, or Bonnie, or Damon, or someone else is in danger… you might not be able to protect me. And that won't be your fault… it'll be an exception." She explained. Stefan looked as though he were going to argue, so Caroline quickly continued. "Look, I'm not trying to make you feel bad Stefan. I'm just being realistic. Protecting me isn't your priority, and it shouldn't be. If today has taught me anything, it's that I'm on my own."

"You're not." He insisted. "Don't let Katherine get inside of your head."

"I'm not completely oblivious, okay? I know that Katherine is using my insecurities against me. I know that she's trying to turn me against you, against everyone. But just because she's manipulating me, it doesn't mean she's wrong. Not about everything." Caroline pulled her knees under her chest and hugged them to her body.

"Caroline…" Stefan sighed.

"I don't trust her Stefan. But I'm not ready to make an enemy out of her either. She has a reason to keep the rest of you alive. But not me…" She finished quietly.

"I understand." He finally agreed. He couldn't ask her to risk her own safety. She was right, Katherine would dispose of her in a heartbeat.

"I'm going to let her think I'm still on her side, but I want you to know… I want you to know that if it came down to you or her, I'd always choose you." She promised sincerely.

"Playing both sides is dangerous Caroline." Stefan warned.

"What other option do I have. If I turn on her, I'm dead. But I can't be loyal to her, not when it means hurting the people I care about." She replied. Stefan knew that she was right, but he hated the idea of her being in danger.

"You need to be careful. Katherine's smart… she's good at reading people." He explained, still boiling with worry.

"I know. But she's also really good at manipulating. Most of the time I don't even have to pretend that I agree with her. She makes a lot of good points, especially considering she's kind of a psycho." Caroline mused, her voice slightly teasing.

"Caroline…" He sighed, causing her to fight a grin. He was always using her name as some sort of exasperated warning. She found her utterly adorable.

"What? I didn't say I was team Katherine or anything. She just has some valid arguments." Caroline defended.

"Valid arguments?" Stefan repeated in awe.

"Calm down, I'm team Stefan… remember? Even when you're too serious and brooding and don't make a lot of sense, I'm still team Stefan." She assured him with a small smile. Stefan shook his head in wonder and smirked in amusement.

"Good to know." He quipped.

"My T-Shirt is in the mail and everything." She teased. This time Stefan smiled outright and felt a chuckle rise to his chest.

"Well then, I guess things are looking up." He told her.

And even though Katherine's presence was still looming like a dark cloud them all, even though Caroline's life had been torn to pieces, even though things seemed almost hopeless… Stefan bridged the gap. The gap between almost hopeless and hope. His smile, his strength, everything about him made Caroline feel like maybe she could hang on a little bit longer. Things weren't looking up, not by a long shot. But with Stefan's smile lighting her way, Caroline felt like anything was possible.

**00000 00000 00000**

_**Note: Please review!**_


	5. Say Your Goodbyes

Authors Note: Okay so, this chapter was inspired by the lovely members of the Stefan/Caroline thread at Fan Forum. I literally was hit by an idea and ran with it. So I apologize if it didn't turn out well. It's a bit more comedic and light then other chapters. And it's one long scene, which I hadn't planned. In fact, this whole chapter is kind of a filler to get certain information across. The next chapter will have more action. Please review and let me know what you think, I'm not getting a lot of feed back so I don't know if I should continue or what people like/don't like.

**Never Ever**

"Say your goodbyes now."

"Are you going somewhere?" Stefan asked Caroline, who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Stefan was having his morning cup of blood, animal blood for the time being. He had heard Caroline getting ready this morning, but he hadn't seen or spoken to her since their talk the night before.

"Straight to the grave." She sighed, looking anxious.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan wondered, setting his mug down and giving her his full attention.

"Katherine called this morning." She told him.

"Oh." He replied. That one syllable said it all.

"Yeah… oh." She agreed.

"Well, what did she say?" He asked.

"She wants to meet at my house to talk about the picnic." Caroline answered.

"Then you'll meet with her, give her some information, and come back here." Stefan spoke after a moment of consideration.

"So I should just make something up to tell her?" She asked.

"No. She'd figure out you were lying. You need to feed her real information so that she thinks you're still on her side." He informed her.

"I can't betray you like that, not again." She replied quickly, looking determined.

"You just have to tell her enough to appease her. It's all about how we spin the information." He soothed her easily.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her interest peeked.

"Well, you can tell her about everything that happened with Mason and your mother, me and Damon getting shot, you saving us…" He pin pointed each event with consideration.

"All of that?" She asked looking unsure.

"It's nothing she can use against us anyway. Plus you can tell her about Damon erasing your mothers memory. It will give you an excuse to stay at the boarding house for a few days." He added.

"That's kind of perfect." She said. He nodded in agreement before looking away in deep thought. "What's wrong? What is it?" She asked, noticing the change in his demeanor.

"I think… I think you should tell her that Elena and I got in a fight last night." He told her finally.

"I thought you said she would be able to tell if I was lying."

"It wouldn't be a lie."

"Wait, I don't understand…" Caroline looked utterly confused.

"I've decided… I think it's best if I, if I start drinking human blood again. Just a little at a time, to build up my strength." He explained nervously. The whole situation made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to drink human blood, it terrified him. But Katherine terrified him even more.

"Oh. Oh my… wow. That… that makes sense I guess." Caroline replied, looking shocked.

"Are you sure? You look a little…" He trailed off.

"No, no, it's just that… you've always been so on board with the bunny diet." She reminded him.

"I know. And I understand if you think I'm being hypocritical. It's just that, Katherine is so strong. I don't know what else to do." He admitted. Caroline's eyes shone with understanding.

"You're completely right. So wait, is that what you and Elena were fighting about?" She asked.

"She doesn't like the idea of me drinking human blood. She thinks I'll lose control." He looked down in shame.

"I guess I can understand where she's coming from." Caroline replied. "But I also know that you are the most strong willed person I've ever met. You can do this." She added with confidence.

"I'm not so strong willed when it comes to human blood." He told her.

"Well, who is? The stuff is like chocolate on speed."

"I just have to be very careful. And so do you."

"Me?"

"You need to be strong too Caroline." He told her seriously.

"Really? I get human blood, like whenever I want?" She clapped her hands in excitement. Stefan would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"As long as you don't hurt anyone to get it." He reminded her.

"I won't! I promise!" She told him with a sincere smile. "This is going to be great. Chocolate on speed, here I come." She sang.

"Listen, I'm going to try and help you as much as I can but, I'll also be dealing with my own blood lust. So you're going to have to be really, really…" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Careful. I know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"It's important for us both to stay in control Caroline." He reminded her.

"Oh, I have an idea! We could be like… each others sponsors!" Caroline's eyes widened in excitement. It seemed as though she had stamped her idea as pure brilliance.

"Sponsors?" Stefan asked, hesitantly.

"You know, like how alcoholics have sponsors. When they feel like they're gonna fall off the boat they call their sponsor and ask for help." She explained sagely.

"Wagon." He corrected, looking amused.

"Huh?"

"The expression is fall off the wagon, not boat."

"What difference does it make, they both get you from point A to point B. And if you fall off, you're screwed." She sighed in frustration. Semantics weren't really important to Caroline Forbes.

"Well yeah but… never mind. I get your point, we can help each other." He said giving up with an easy smile. He couldn't help it. Her intentions were more than good. They were flat out heartwarming.

"Exactly. If either one of us gets the urge to OD on human blood we can talk each other down." She added, her words the perfect mix of light positively and serious determination.

"The only thing is… I thought that the sponsor was supposed to be sober or something." He reminded her.

"But you said alcohol helped with the cravings!" She whined, suddenly looking like a child who was just told they couldn't have dessert.

"What… no, I was using the analogy; alcohol symbolizing blood." He shook his head at her ditzy misunderstanding. He couldn't help but find it adorable and endearing.

"Oh, right. I can't follow analogies for long, too many variables." She waved it off airily.

"Variables… now even I'm getting confused." He playfully winced.

"See, analogies are bad news." She nodded in agreement as she spoke.

"You came up with the original analogy." He pointed out.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Children please… have sex already and be done with it." Damon spoke up as he entered the room. He'd come into the house quietly and heard the tail end of their conversation.

"Excuse me?" Caroline's voice held outrage and indigence.

"Damon…" Stefan warned his brother expertly.

"The elephant in the room is getting bigger by the second." Damon smirked.

"Ugh! What is with all the code talk? Plain English please!" Caroline screeched in annoyance. Damon shot her a questioning glance briefly as Stefan smiled at her frustration.

"You. Stefan. Sexual tension. The size of an elephant." Damon clarified slowly.

"That's ridiculous." She stated immediately.

"Just because you have feelings for Elena…" Stefan began to argue in defense, but Damon cut him off quickly.

"Hey, for once this has nothing to do with Elena. Well, unless you were to actually have sex with Blondie, then I'm sure Elena would have something to say about it." Damon finished his statement looking quite pleased with himself and his assessment of the situation.

"There will be no sex between me and Caroline." Stefan told Damon bluntly.

"No sex." Caroline agreed.

"None." Stefan reiterated.

"What he said." Caroline added.

"Me thinks doth protest too much." Damon sang.

"No sex, ever." Stefan argued.

"Never ever." Caroline jumped in yet again.

"Ever." Stefan repeated one final time.

"Unless…"

"Caroline!"

"I knew it." Damon shouted in glee.

"I'm just saying, in a few hundred years…" She trailed off suggestively causing both Salvatore brothers to raise their eyebrows; Stefan in surprise and Damon in intrigue.

"You're insane." Stefan muttered, loud enough for both Damon and Caroline to hear.

"I'm hot, your hot, the pickings might be slim… anything could happen." She pointed out, her tone light and slightly teasing.

"I can't believe we're discussing this." Stefan replied, fighting the smile tugging at his lips.

"What? I slept with Damon after he tried to kill me."

"More than once." Damon added, earning a glare from both Caroline and Stefan.

"Shut up. Anyways, I like sex. And my schedule seems pretty clear for the next few centuries, so if we're both still around… why not?" The blonde shrugged.

"Your logic is astounding."

"Thank you."

"Okay I'll tell you what, If we're both still alive and unattached in 200 years… we can have sex." He conceded with a playful smile.

"If you insist." She smiled back at him.

"I'm looking forward to it." He chuckled. All the while Damon watched the two with a quirked eyebrow and a confused frown.

"The two of you just made a sex date 200 years in advanced… and I'm the twisted one." He deadpanned before exiting the room.

**00000 00000 00000**

Note: Next chapter will me the Katherine/Caroline meeting, a group meeting at the boarding house, and possible a Stefan/Elena fight with Caroline somewhere involved!


	6. It Matters

Sorry for the long wait, I was having some difficulties with my computer. I should be able to update more regularly now. I'm hoping there are still some people out there that are interested in this story. This chapter follows the events of the episode "Plan B". It has a more Stefan and Caroline focused twist. But what else would you expect, lol. Enjoy what I consider the missing moments between the two. And please, please review and let me know what you think. Thank you! And happy reading!

"**Always Will" **

**Chapter Six: **

"Caroline, are you deaf?"

"No."

"Blind?"

"Um, no."

"Then you must just be stupid."

"Possibly." Caroline gulped. She found the courage to meet Katherine's withering gaze. Upon returning home, Caroline had found the older woman waiting for her.

"Was I not clear when I threatened to maim and kill your loved ones." Katherine questioned the blonde, stepping towards her slowly.

"Very clear." Caroline nodded quickly, fighting the urge to salute the brunette.

"And when I killed you the first time, did that not leave an impression. Perhaps the impression that I could kill you again… permanently." She continued.

"An impression was left. I was… impressed?" Caroline added meekly. Katherine grimaced at her ditzy response. The blonde often left her both frustrated and befuddled. But for some reason, she felt the need to keep her alive. For the time being at least.

"Then what is the deal with the double cross?" She snapped, closing the gap between her and Caroline until their chests were just a whisper away. Caroline shivered at the power radiating from Katherine's solid form.

"I - I didn't. I swear, I didn't tell anyone anything. I had to stay at Stefan's because my mother is being kept there until we can modify her memory. It would have looked suspicious for me to leave, I couldn't meet with you until now." Caroline pleaded. Katherine looked down in consideration. Earlier when Katherine had called, Caroline had given her a run down of the events.

"Snapping necks is easier than modifying memories." Katherine pointed out. Caroline fought to hide her horror. The idea of her mother lying lifeless, drained of blood, was almost too much for her to handle.

"We already had too many dead police officers to deal with." Caroline responded. Katherine stepped back and looked at Caroline thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose so." She admitted.

"Plus Stefan and Damon need to trust me so that I can keep getting information for you. I have to be on my best behavior." She added hopefully.

"If a handful of dead officers is your best behavior then I think we'll continue to get along just fine." Katherine smirked. Caroline mentally made a note that Katherine appreciated murder and mayhem. It was strange piece of knowledge, but useful none the less.

"So, are we… are we okay?" Caroline ventured. Katherine giggled, the kind of jingling giggle that made Caroline's skin crawl.

"For now Caroline dear, for now." And then she was gone. The hollow echo of her laughter continued to bounce from wall to wall even hours later. Caroline's own laughter was no where to be found.

**00000 00000 00000 **

The sun was bright, Caroline was not. She was nervous and tense, she was disappointed and hurt, mostly she was just scared. It was a feeling she had slowly become accustomed to. It hovered over her like a shadow waiting to be cast. Though Katherine had spared her life, she knew it was only temporary. With Katherine, everything and everyone was temporary. Except maybe Stefan…

"Caroline, how did it go?" Almost as though he had sensed her minds wanderings, Stefan appeared in front of her, curiosity dancing wildly in his orbs.

"I'm alive." She offered lamely. He had sent her a text message earlier to ask her if she'd be at the event that afternoon. She knew he was only asking as an excuse to see if she was still in one piece. He worried about her, maybe more than he should.

"I see that." He smirked, looking her up and down in a way that made her blush lightly.

"Katherine bought my story but I wasn't able to get any information on the moon stone." She told him. She had replied to his earlier text with a quick "I'll see you there", but she hadn't had time to really delve into things.

"The important thing is that you're okay. I don't want you to do anything that might compromise your life. No information is worth that." He told her seriously.

"What kind of spy would I be if I never gave you any information." She teased.

"What kind of spy would you be if you were dead." He fired back.

"Not a very convenient one." She agreed. He smiled softly and looked away. His eyes found Elena's form and he straightened his back, as if he were preparing for something important.

"How are things between the two of you?" Caroline wondered.

"We're taking it one day at a time." He said, focusing his attention back on Caroline.

"That's good." She swallowed, forcing a smile. "If any two people can beat the odds… it's you and Elena." She nodded. Stefan studied her uncomfortable expression carefully, causing her to squirm and clear her throat.

"I should go…" He finally said. She nodded quickly, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Right. Yeah, I need to find Bonnie actually. We came together." She smiled genuinely. Stefan knew how much she wanted to repair her friendship with Bonnie. He knew how much it meant to her.

"That's great Caroline." He told her sincerely. With a few parting words, the pair went their separate ways. Stefan had no idea that the next time he saw her it would be under such dire conditions. And Caroline didn't know that she would finally get the chance to save Stefan, the same way he had saved her.

**00000 00000 00000**

The sting of vervain still hung, thick and raw in the air. Caroline cleared her mind and fought to focus on Stefan instead of the smells invading her senses. Elena's blood shone in the sun, glistening like rubies as Stefan drank to heal himself. Looking at his limp form, Caroline knew that Stefan had given her the tools she needed to handle this. He had helped her to tame the monster with in, and now it was time to show him that his guidance had saved her. She could be around blood, she could control her urges, she could make him proud of her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly, once her hunger was under control. Elena had pulled her hand away from Stefan and was now pressing down on her wound with the fabric of her shirt. The smell had lessened and as Stefan's eyes caught her own, Caroline could barley register the thought of blood, of anything other than Stefan.

"Yes. Yes, thank you." He breathed, coughing a bit.

"You can't keep saving my ass if you aren't around." She teased.

"Well this time, you're the one who saved my ass." He countered, smiling just barley.

"All in a days work." She blushed looking down and chuckling.

"Stefan's right Caroline, thank God you were here, we couldn't have done this with out you." Elena added. Caroline looked away uncomfortably. She wasn't used to being the hero. It was a feeling that felt both surreal and amazing at the same time.

"We should probably get you home Stefan. You need to get some bunny in you." She said, ignoring Elena's previous comment and changing the subject.

While she liked the feelings that came with saving someone, she still wasn't comfortable with the gratitude that followed. Especially not from Stefan. He had saved her life more times and in more ways than she could count. She owed him. More than that, she wanted to save him partly for selfish reasons. Because she simply could not imagine her world with out Stefan. She wasn't sure when that had happened, when he had become so intertwined in her life. But he was, and she wasn't going to let him go.

"She's right." Elena spoke, breaking her from her thoughts. "You need more blood, let's get you home." With that, Elena leaned down and helped Stefan up. Without thinking Caroline stepped forward, taking hold of his forearm securely. He looked at her for a moment, hesitating, but finally he let his weight lean towards her. She felt the pull of his frame and kept her arm steady, bearing the weight. Elena remained at his other side, barley a breath of weight being pressed her way.

Caroline knew that Stefan didn't like to rely on Elena when he was like this. She was so entirely human, and he wanted to protect her from anything that would change that. Caroline could understand his reasoning. There was something so comforting about being able to rely on someone who was like you, who understood you. Stefan was that person for Caroline. And for once, for this one moment, Caroline was that for Stefan. The weight Caroline felt pressing against her arm didn't feel so much like weight, it felt like a promise. A promise made in a bathroom. A promise made at rock bottom. A promise she knew with all her heart, that she would return. He would protect her, and she would protect him.

**00000 00000 00000**

"Do you kill people here often?"

"Excuse me?" Stefan turned to find Caroline standing in the doorway of the living room. Elena had left moments ago and Stefan was taking a moment to relax. It had been a horrible, tiring day, and Stefan was thankful to be home.

"Damon told me that Mason was dead. That he killed him right here, right where I'm standing." Caroline looked at the ground, a chill hung in the air around her. One moment Mason was daring her to take him on, the next he was dead. It was surreal. It was the world she now lived in. Even more surreal was the idea that this world had existed all along, she had just been too oblivious, too human to realize.

"Damon shouldn't have told you that." Stefan interrupted her thoughts quietly.

"Why not? I'm part of this Stefan." Caroline reminded him, knowing he was gearing up to lecture her about safety. She knew that Stefan was inclined to protect people. But she also knew that he couldn't protect her from this. It was too big, too strong, too much for him to shield her from.

"The more you know, the more danger you're in Caroline." He told her.

"That's not true." She argued.

"It is. You need to stay away from all of this." He replied.

"Bull shit" She spat. His head snapped up in surprise. The air between them had been calm, compatible, only moments before. Now it was charged with tension.

"Caroline…" Stefan whispered, his voice full of hurt and question. That sound, that pang of worry and concern, it would have sent Caroline into a puddle if she hadn't been seeing red.

"Not knowing about the monsters under my bed, didn't stop them from getting to me. I was fed off of, I was killed Stefan. Katherine came into my hospital room, and killed me. She turned me into this thing!" She yelled emotionally.

"I know. I know, but-" He tried to calm her with his even tone.

"No! You don't know! Everyone tried to keep me in the dark. My friends, my best friends, they knew. But they kept it from me like some big secret that I couldn't be trusted to keep." She continued.

"It wasn't about trust." He told her quietly.

"Maybe not. But that's how it felt. And the facts, what do the facts really mean when you feel a certain way?" Tears were welling in her eyes now. "I felt it. I felt Elena and Bonnie pulling away from me. I felt the space of that secret. And I thought it was my fault. I thought I had done something wrong. Because I always do something wrong. I am wrong, I am."

"No. No you are not." Stefan stood up and walked towards her, his heart breaking with each word she spoke.

"It's how I felt Stefan. And how a person feels, that's everything. The truth is just, it doesn't matter. How you feel, that…" She trailed off breathlessly.

"It matters. You're right. How you feels matters." He rubbed her arms comfortingly.

"I understand that you were all trying to protect me. I understand because- because I'm doing the same thing with Matt." She spoke calmly now.

"But we couldn't protect you. We failed." Stefan nodded, understanding her point. She reached up to his arm, clenching the fabric in her hand.

"Keeping me in the dark didn't help me then, and it won't help me now." She told him seriously. He stared back at her with contemplation. His thumb rubbed circles on her arm as he continued to look at her.

"You're right." He finally said. "I'm sorry. You're right." As he spoke, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief. Before Stefan could say another word she slipped her arms around his neck and fit herself to his body. Her face dropped to his shoulder and she hugged him tightly. His own arms moved around her back and he inhaled her sent.

"Thank you." She whispered into the fabric of his shirt. They slowly released one another and stepped apart. Caroline wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and Stefan watched her carefully.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's just nice, having someone to talk to who really listens. Sometimes I think people just humor me. You listen. You believe in me." She admitted.

"Always will." He replied. She smiled softly at his words, her inside warming instantly.

"That's why it means so much to me, that you're willing to let me in. To trust me." She added.

"Keeping things from you, it was never about trust Caroline." He reiterated his earlier statement.

"I know that. Well, I think my heart knows that. But my head can get a little chaotic." She laughed. Stefan smiled in return and grabbed her hand.

"Just remember. I'm always here." He told her. She nodded and squeezed his hand in thanks. Even though there were about a million reasons that the day had been a disaster, there was still something worth smiling about.

Friendship; it was something Caroline had never really put much thought into. She had been friends with Elena and Bonnie for as long as she could remember. It wasn't something she really thought about. It was just a fact. But with Stefan, that had been more of a choice. On both of their parts really. It didn't always feel like a choice, it felt more like a life line. She had been sinking and Stefan had pulled her through. But she had made the choice to take his hand, to let him pull her through. They had chosen each others friendship. And it was the best decision Caroline had ever made.

**00000 00000 00000**


	7. Five Seconds

Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was giving me some trouble towards the end. This chapter takes place during the episode "Masquerade" and includes several missing moments. It's mostly Stefan/Caroline, with a bit of Katherine/Caroline towards the end. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story. But if enough people are interested I'll try. Let me know what you think!

**Chapter 7 : Five Seconds**

"Stop it."

"I'm not- I'm not doing anything."

"Stop it…"

"Stefan," Caroline fought the smile that was tugging at her lips, something she found she did far too often around him. She had been sharpening a wooden stake, effulging herself in the shadowed corner of the Salvatore living room when she caught sight of Stefan in the large antique mirror. Quickly, she averted her eyes because she was sure that he would easily see the doubt embedded in her pupils.

"Stop doubting yourself Caroline," he ordered her, almost as if he had read her mind. Though she had avoided his gaze, he had still sensed the worry running in tandem with the blood in her veins. Caroline wondered briefly if he could do that with everyone, sense the things they fought to keep hidden. But a part of her knew, she could feel it in her bones when he saw through to her core, and she knew that it wasn't something everyone else felt. He saw her, in a way that nobody else ever had, in a way that he never had. Not with anyone else.

"I just don't want to screw this up for everyone," she admitted, looking up to meet his gaze in the mirror. It was easier to face him this way, indirectly.

"Your relationship with Katherine is what makes this possible. If you weren't playing both sides so perfectly, we would never have the option to set this up," he told her. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm gonna screw this up," she muttered.

"Don't let Damon get in your head," Stefan spoke sternly, recognizing the way that Damon's earlier doubts had affected her. She had responded confidently, but Stefan knew that in these quiet moments, when she was alone, the doubt seeped into her every thought.

"He's not," she replied. "Well, it's not just him at least," she shrugged. Stefan reached forward and put his hand on her shoulder. He gently turned her body to face him and leaned down, bringing his face to the level of her own.

"That voice that tells you that you're going to mess up, don't listen to it. Not if it's Damon, or Katherine, or anyone. You block that voice out, even if it's your own voice," he encouraged. Caroline nodded, swallowing thickly.

"Okay," she finally spoke, still looking less than confident.

"The only voice you need to pay attention to is mine. Because all I'll ever tell you, is that you can do this. You can do this Caroline," he repeated seriously. She nodded again, this time looking more assure.

"I can do this," she echoed.

**00000 00000 00000 **

She waited.

She stood, she smiled, and she waited. Her hands shook in anticipation. Her throat tightened as she engaged in small talk. And her heart broke as she saw Matt walk away. But she waited.

It wasn't the waiting that bothered her the most. It was the buzzing, constant and painful, always in her head and vibrating through her body. The hunger that buzzed throughout her and reminded her that she wasn't the hero of this story. She was the villain. She could help catch Katherine, she could save million lives, and she would still be the villain. Being a vampire made her wrong, it made her bad. Because she craved blood and death, and to a point, she craved destruction. The guilt she felt for feelings those things didn't make her good. It just made her aware. In the end, she and Katherine were the same. They both craved blood, and more than anything they both craved life.

Caroline concentrated on the waiting, because it was easier than concentrating on the buzzing. Stefan had been right, it did get easier. With practice and time, it had become easier to fight the cravings. But easier wasn't easy, and it never would be. So, Caroline waited. She waited for Jeremy to text her a signal, she waited for her part in this plan to take life, and she waited for the buzzing to stop. It would never stop, she knew it would never stop. But she kept waiting.

"Your turn." The text from Jeremy flashed before her eyes. The buzzing in her veins dulled as she squared her shoulders and prepared for her mission. Caroline knew that she was a lot like Katherine, and she knew that she could never be a hero. But she had to try anyway. Because Caroline was the kind of person who would wait for something that would never come, and try for something that would never happen. She wasn't sure exactly what that meant. But she knew it was one of the things that made her different from Katherine. And that was enough to make it okay.

**00000 00000 00000**

"Don't lie to me Caroline, they're up to something. What is it?"

It was in between the first time Katherine slammed her against the wall and the second, that Caroline questioned her part in the plan. For exactly five seconds, Caroline had contemplated turning on her friends in favor of Katherine. She had focused on the feel of Katherine's fingers around her neck. The fire in her eyes. The slithering edge to her voice. She had remembered the way that everyone had left her there in the hospital, oblivious and vulnerable. Mostly she didn't blame them, but there were moments. Moments when Caroline wanted to spit in their faces and tell them they had done this to her. They had left her there alone, and in doing so they had invited Katherine to ruin her.

She liked to justify her contemplation by reminding herself that she was a monster now. She was a villain, just like Katherine. She had been catapulted into this hostile word and she needed to look out for herself. Just like Katherine. She had seen the way that Stefan and Damon had failed before. The way that Katherine had come out on top. If she chose Katherine over her friends, she would really be choosing herself. And there was nothing wrong with that, because she doubted any of them would choose her. Not over each other. They had proven that when they left her in the dark, when they let Katherine do this to her. They wouldn't choose her, so really, it would be okay to choose herself.

These thoughts burned through her brain for exactly five seconds. Then, Katherine turned her around and slammed her against the wall again, and a sick feeling entered her stomach. She felt Katherine push her up the wall and she savored the ache as her punishment. Because she deserved to be punished.

She was a monster, but she was not like Katherine.

One look in the brunette's eyes and Caroline knew that it was the differences that mattered. She remembered the certainty with which Stefan had insisted that she was good, that day in the forest. The faith in his touch, the stillness of his eyes, it nearly lulled her into belief. She held on to that. That feelings of almost being good, that feeling of maybe some day emerging from the black. Almost… someday, when she remembered Stefan's eyes, sure and steady, those words felt like enough.

What made her and Katherine alike couldn't be helped, but what made them different, that was what she needed to cling to. She needed to cling to it for as long as possible, even if it meant not choosing herself. Because it wasn't about who you chose, it was about what you chose. And Caroline chose to try, to try for good or at least for better. To try for almost, and to try for someday.

She didn't hesitate to lead Katherine to the enchanted room. "You can do it," Stefan's voice urged inside of her head. With every step she took, that voice sounded more and more like her own. She grew confident in this plan, and in her decision to play a part in it. She was doing the right thing. And as Katherine walked into their trap, as Stefan appeared with his reassuring form, Caroline knew that she had wasted five seconds.

**00000 00000 0000**

"One step forward…"

"Twenty steps back," Caroline finished Stefan's halfhearted words. His distracted gaze caught her own briefly and he flashed her a small smile. In the low light of the parking lot his features were almost soft. But there was a hardness in his eyes that reminded Caroline of his cause, the reason he continued to fight so passionately. Stefan was soft spoken and kind, but he was not soft. The world had hardened him and he now fought to protect others from that same fate.

"Maybe not twenty," he offered weekly.

"You're right, thirty," the blonde folded her arms and dared him to argue otherwise. The worst case scenario was well underway and there was nothing he could say to convince her otherwise.

"Katherine has been taken care of. We don't need to worry about her anymore," he pointed out.

"That would be the one and only step forward Stefan," Caroline huffed in annoyance. This night had gone exactly as planned, except it hadn't. Because as always, Katherine had a plan B, and a plan C, and so on. Even locked away for eternity, she had still won.

"What happened with Tyler, it isn't ideal. But it isn't the end of the world. We still have some time before the next full moon. We can figure something out," Stefan reasoned. The lot was mostly empty now, the majority of guests having been ushered out after everything that had happened with Tyler and Matt. A few people trickled past them, heading to their cars after the eventful evening.

"You can't let Damon kill him. Not like he did with Mason," Caroline rushed, her voice laced with a hint of desperation. She had asked Stefan to meet her in the parking lot so that they could talk, away from the prying ears of Damon and the watchful eye of her mother.

"We'll figure out another way." He assured her.

"Tyler is… he's a jerk. But I've known him forever and he's not a bad person. He's not like Mason," she continued.

"Caroline, hey…" Stefan's voice grounded her with a gentle calm. He stepped forwards and tugged lightly on a lock of her light hair. "We'll figure something out. You and me, we've dealt with werewolves before. We'll do it again. Together," he added.

She nodded shortly. Swallowing her fear and worry, Caroline offered Stefan a genuine smile. "So, I was pretty brilliant tonight if I do say so myself," she joked.

"Oscar worthy," Stefan agreed.

"Did you see her face? It was priceless," she giggled as the two began to walk compatibly.

"We definitely took her by surprise, which isn't an easy thing to do," He laughed.

"And the whole, 'Hello Katherine… Goodbye Katherine' that was completely unplanned. It was a whim, ya know? A whim of spontaneity. And it was clever, wasn't it?" The excited blonde spoke rapidly, her voice lifting and dropping at specific points.

"It was cute," Stefan said, unable to stop the smile from taking over his face. "And clever," he added for good measure. Caroline smiled up at him in response.

"We make a pretty good team, don't we Stefan," She responded, a peaceful expression falling across her face.

"The best," Stefan replied.

**00000 00000 00000**

The sun was rising and Caroline found herself fidgeting under the pressure of the time that continued to pass. If she could just freeze things for a moment, just to breath in the stillness, that's all she really wanted. She had decades ahead of her, immortality, but still… time felt binding. She felt it moving around her too quickly, rushing past her. Time was running out.

Taking a deep breath, Caroline let her eyes travel the expanse of the sky. She swallowed the light colors and squared her shoulders. For hours she had sat in stoic silence, internally pushing herself to make a move. Pushing herself to grab a hold of time before it rushed by her.

"Who's there?" Katherine's voice sounded from behind the stone wall that enclosed her in the tomb. Caroline made her way towards the feel of Katherine's presence. Because Katherine was the sort of person who had a palpable presence.

"Who is it," She spit her words like venom. Caroline quickly pulled her hands from the stone. Although she knew that the brunette was securely trapped behind a wall of enchantments, the idea of seeing the image attached to that voice, it was terrifying.

"Hello Katherine," Caroline forced her voice to remain steady.

"You," It hadn't seamed possible, but Katherine's voice dripped with even more distaste than before.

"Yes. Me," Caroline replied. She had always been a fan of the saying, fake it till' you make it. Katherine might still scare her senseless, but she wouldn't let that show. She would act as though the older vampire was nothing, and maybe one day she would really feel that way. Maybe one day, Katherine would stop haunting her dreams and creeping into the shadows of her waking hours.

"Why don't you move that rock so I can look the little bitch who betrayed me in the eye." Katherine snapped.

"Do you remember how shocked you were when I tricked you? All wide eyed and open mouthed? That's how I want to remember you," The blonde smirked at her witty quip. No one else was their to appreciate her hilarity, so she'd enjoy it herself.

"If you think for a second that you've won…" Katherine warned the blond quietly.

"It's not always about winning and losing Katherine dear," Caroline's tone was condescending and reminiscent of Katherine's own voice. "Sometimes it's about how you play the game."

"Oh, really? And you're going to teach me how to play the game?" Katherine questioned her doubtfully.

"No, no, no," Caroline sang. "See, you taught me how to play the game. It took me a while to even realize I was playing a game. But I caught on. And you lost this round, but I have no doubt that you'll be back for more."

"What's your angle?" Katherine finally spoke after a moment of pause.

"I just wanna leave you with something to think about," She replied.

"I'll pencil that in, right between starving to death and banging my head against a wall," Her sarcastic response made Caroline smirk.

"Me and you, we're not so different," Caroline began, ignoring the Katherine's reply. "We're selfish. It's something I used to be ashamed of. Selfish. It's such an ugly word. And thinking I was selfish, it made me feel ugly. But not anymore. I am selfish. And there is nothing wrong with that. There is nothing wrong with taking care of myself. Self preservation. It's something to be proud of, not something to overcome."

"Baby vamp is catching on," Katherine mused when Caroline paused.

"We're a lot alike Katherine. We look out for ourselves and we survive," Caroline paused and hardened her voice. "But we are not the same. I do what I have to do. You, you do what you want. You take pleasure in other people's pain. You are a monster and you love every second of it. I am selfish. But I'm not heartless. It might not beat inside of my chest like it used to, but it's there. We are not the same Katherine, and I won this round. Because I'm better than you."

Without listening for a response, Caroline rushed out of the tomb. She ran, she ran as fast as she could. Everything rushed past her in a blur and she felt the inside of her chest tighten. After what felt like hours, she finally slowed her run. Pushing her arms out in front of her she stopped herself with the trunk of a tree. Sucking in deep, human, breaths, Caroline let her head rest against the tree. She felt her eyes moisten with tears. She didn't hold them back, she let herself cry. With Katherine locked away, it was as if the whole world had opened up to her. She could live again. The tears of relief flooded her sights and she welcomed them gladly.

**00000 000000**


	8. Someone You Choose

Authors Note: This chapter is a little short. But I didn't want to write more just to make it longer. I feel like the scenes I chose made sense with the episode and the flow of the story. This takes place during the episode "Katerina". It is my take on Caroline and Stefan making up after their brief disagreement in the episode.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8 : Someone You Choose**

.

.

.

"Hey Stefan, it's me. Caroline. Caroline Forbes, the girl you rudely stormed out on today. I always thought that Damon was the dramatic Salvatore brother. Look, I get that you and Elena have this undying love and she consumes your every thought. But guess what, not everything is about you. Or her. Well, I guess this was about her. But it wasn't about you. You aren't the only person who cares about her, so stop being such an ass hat! I didn't do anything wrong. I'm your friend and I'm a damn good friend. So get over yourself and come find me when you're ready to apologize for leaving me with the lunch bill. Bye," Caroline's voice was cut off as Stefan sighed and shut his phone.

He had listened to the message several times and found himself caught between feeling amused and miserable. Even in the form of a voice message, Caroline still embodied everything that he loved about her. But he hated hearing the lilt missing from her voice. More than that, he hated knowing that his actions had hurt her.

"Stefan?" Elena stirred from her sleep and squinted at Stefan's slumped form. He was sitting up as she lay next to him in her bed. Her eyes were red from sleep, or maybe crying. He'd stayed with her and held her, whispering soft words to lull her into restfulness.

"Hey," he responded quietly. The sky was still dark and the neon clock next to Elena's dresser read 3:57 AM. "Go back to sleep," he told her. Brushing a stray strand of hair from her face, Stefan offered Elena a reassuring smile.

"No. No I'm awake," she said. Clearing her throat she began to sit up.

"Did you have nice dreams?" he asked, maneuvering an arm around her. She shook her head gently and her hair brushed his arm and cheek. It was a familiar feeling, one he savored. Stefan had been alive for a long time, and he'd spent much of that time moving from place to place. In finding Elena, he had also found comfort. Familiarity was a comfort he had long since forgotten before coming back to Mystic Falls.

"No dreams," she voiced after a moment. "I like it better that way though. It's more restful," she shrugged lightly. Her eyes seemed far away, and Stefan knew that guilt was weighing heavily on her. He was almost sure it had been with her, even in her sleep.

"You should try and get some more sleep," he replied. He knew she was upset, and at the moment he was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to comfort her, to say the right things. But the guilt was embedded so deeply, so far into her bones, that Stefan wasn't sure it would ever leave her.

It scared him. No, it terrified him, to think of his life without Elena in it. It wasn't just that he loved her. It was that she had given him a sense of home. That familiarity that he savored so much, it was all connected to her. She had brought him back to Mystic Falls, and in many ways she had pulled him back into the world of the living. He was stronger than he'd ever been. He was self assured and he was happy.

But she wasn't. She was in a constant state of fear and pain. There was an incoming danger that threatened to break her. And as Elena's seams came apart one by one, Stefan knew that their relationship was in jeopardy. He couldn't hold her together, and he wondered if she would even want him to.

"Don't be mad at Caroline," she turned to him suddenly. Her voice was still soft but her words were laced with seriousness.

"You don't need to worry about that," he murmured. She shook her head defiantly, refusing to let her words be dismissed.

"She was just being a good friend to me," Elena continued. Her eyes were shining with a wetness that Stefan didn't quite understand.

"Elena…" he sighed, not wanting to get into a conversation that would upset her.

"I made her promise that she wouldn't tell. She didn't want to lie Stefan, especially to you," she hurried to speak before he could interrupt her. Stefan waited a moment, searching her eyes, before he replied.

"Caroline and I will be fine," he finally said.

"No," she shook her head fiercely. "No, Stefan you need to take this seriously," Elena's breathing was quick with frustration. Stefan squeezed her arm and let his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Sometimes," she took a deep steadying breath. "Sometimes I worry that you spend so much of your time focused on me, that you shut other people out. You don't let yourself have friends Stefan. And I know that you've spent a lot of time on your own, and it's hard for you to let people in. But I worry," she paused to gauge his reaction. Stefan swallowed and looked away uncomfortably. He had spent the entire day worrying about Elena, and he wasn't quite sure how the tables had turned on him.

"Stefan," she spoke sternly. He took a moment before finally looking at her. Her eyes were hard and serious. "I've watched you keep people at arms length for a long time. But with Caroline, you let her in. And I know that at first, you were just helping her. But she helps you too. She's your friend. I don't want you to think that she chose me over you. Because that isn't how it was. I was the one who asked her to keep the secret, and if it had been you she would have done the same thing," Elena finished.

"I know," he replied.

"Do you? Because I think you're using this as an excuse to push her away. She's good for you Stefan. And you're good for her. You understand her more than Bonnie or I ever did. You should hold on to that. Hold on to her, and maybe you'll have a friend to spend eternity with," she smiled lightly, hoping her words would ease the tension in his arm.

"I was never really angry with Caroline," he finally told her. Moving his arm from around her shoulder, he touched the phone inside his pocket. He could almost hear Caroline's voice, echoing in the back of his mind. "I was angry with you, for keeping something from me."

"But she was there and I wasn't," Elena guessed.

"Yeah. Look, I'm going to talk to her, work things out. Caroline and I will be fine," he said, repeating his earlier sentiment. This time he meant it.

"Good," Elena finally complied. "Now, go home so I can get some sleep," she teased. Stefan rolled his eyes and smiled heartily.

"Such strict rules," he joked. Elena leaned up to kiss him briefly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered. "I love you, and I want you to be happy always, even a hundred years from now," she told him. He knew she was reiterating the importance of his friendship with Caroline. She felt like she needed to show him what it meant, to have a friend for the long road ahead. But he knew.

Stefan didn't need Elena to tell him how important his friendship with Caroline was. Every time her blonde hair lit up his vision, every time her laugh tempted his own, and every time his loneliness was filled with her warmth… he knew.

"I know," he whispered into Elena's hair, hugging her tightly. Something between him and Elena was changing. He loved her, but something was changing. And while the thought of that terrified him, it didn't paralyze him with fear as it once would have. Because Elena wasn't the only person in his life. He had his brother. He had friends. Most importantly, he had Caroline. He had someone he could count on. Elena was right, he couldn't let that go. Caroline was his friend and he would not let her go.

**00000 00000 00000 **

"It took you long enough,"

"You were waiting?" Stefan sat down next to the blonde beauty and brushed his hands across his legs nervously. He had never had a problem admitting when he was wrong or swallowing his pride to apologize, but this felt different. It felt like more.

"I couldn't sleep," she corrected. She didn't spare him a glance as she gazed in front of her at the brightening sky. Stefan had planned on apologizing to Caroline later that day, at an appropriate hour. But as he had driven past her house he saw her figure perched on the low roof outside her window. Her hands had rested behind her as she looked up serenely. He thought it would have been a crime for him to keep driving. So he'd parked his car down the street and made his way to her.

"I uh," Stefan cleared his throat unsurely. "I think you might be my best friend," the words had left his mouth before he could really think them through. He had been searching for the right thing to say, because 'sorry' didn't really seem like enough. It didn't seem like what he needed to say.

"I- what?" Caroline finally turned to look at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Stefan thought about backtracking or brushing it under the rug. But he knew she needed to hear him say this, he needed to hear himself say it.

"Yeah. You're my best friend," he replied sounding more sure of his words than before. "When I told you that you reminded me of Lexi, it wasn't just you. It was us. It's been… it's been a while since I've trusted someone the way I trust you. And I didn't even realize how much, how close we'd gotten."

"I'm sorry I tried to distract you," she responded. Her words were sincere and her voice was soft. She had been putting on a good show of not caring. But the truth was, she hated the fact that Stefan had been mad at her. It set her world off balance.

"I'm sorry I walked out on you. Friends don't do that," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Friends also don't keep things from each other," she added looking down. Stefan scooted closer to her and bumped his arm with hers.

"You were just being a good friend to Elena. It's good to know that you're loyal to your friends," he assured her.

"To you. I'm loyal to you Stefan. I love Elena, and given the situation I felt like helping her was the right thing to do. But she isn't… how do I say this. Elena, Bonnie and I, we've all been friends for as long as I can remember. We grew up together and not being friends, it just never occurred to us. It's like family. No matter what happens, we'll always be a part of each other," she continued.

"I understand," Stefan nodded. And he did.

"But with you, it's different. It's like, it's a choice. Being friends was something we chose. You helped me when I was at rock bottom. You didn't have to, but you did. For whatever reason, you did," she paused to look at him. Her eyes searched his own, finding the same light and understanding that had always comforted her. "And when I was caught between you and Katherine, I chose you. I- I almost didn't. I was so scared and so confused. I didn't know what to do. So I thought about you and I thought about her. And I chose you," she confessed. The shame she expected to feel at her admission never came. What did come, was the warm touch of Stefan's hand, looping under her arm and sliding their fingers together.

"Thank you," he whispered. He lowered his face, his nose grazing her shoulder as he inhaled her scent.

"I guess," she turned to him slightly, her face close to his own. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… Elena and Bonnie will always be my family. They always have been, so they always will be. But I think, I think a best friend is someone you choose. You're my best friend Stefan," she finally finished. He looked at her seriously, his eyes shining. He gently disentangled his hand from her own, before sliding his arm around her shoulders in one easy swoop. He pulled her closely and she rested her head against his large shoulder.

"That sounds pretty perfect to me," he told her quietly. She snuggled closer and let her eyes fall shut. A wave of contentment washed over his entire being. And as he brought his lips to her head and placed a gentle kiss to her light hair, he knew that he and Caroline were more than just fine.

**00000 00000 00000**


	9. Things In Threes

Authors Note: Okay so, I haven't updated in a long long time. I'm really sorry about that. I've had some writers block on this story. I hope you all will continue to read and review. And I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

.

.

.

**Chapter Nine : Things In Threes**

.

.

.

"No,"

"Yes," Caroline reiterated sternly.

"Caroline, no. It's too dangerous," Stefan replied. His voice was hard and left little room for disagreement. Caroline had only heard him use that same tone with Damon and Elena. It was the tone he used when someone he cared about was thinking of doing something dangerous.

"Tyler needs help Stefan, and I'm the only one that can do that," she explained.

"Why? Why are you the only one who can help him?" he demanded.

"Because he already knows what I am," she replied. Stefan sighed in frustration. He knew that Caroline was trying to be a good friend to Tyler, but he couldn't help but worry.

"I'll tell him about me," he tried.

"No," she shook her head frantically. "He would feel like I lied to him. Besides, the less people that know about you, the safer you'll be," she added.

"So it's okay for you to be put in danger but not me?" he asked, a hint of outrage underlying his words. He wasn't being as rational as usual. He was worried for her and it was messing with his logic.

"You're always in danger," she chuckled. "It's my turn," she finished teasingly. He fought the smile that was making it's way to his lips. He knew that she was trying to lighten the mood and make him forget about his concerns.

"Alright," he finally relented. "Alright but, if that idiot bites you…" he trailed off. Caroline raised her eyebrows at his uncharacteristic name calling.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. She poked his stomached lightly and smiled with confidence. He grabbed her hand before she could retract it completely.

"I'll kill him Caroline. Werewolf, human, whatever. If he hurts you, I'll kill him," he vowed seriously. Her hand was held firmly in his own and their eyes were locked intensely. Caroline had no doubt in her mind that he meant what he had said. Peaceful, logical, Stefan would kill Tyler in a second if he hurt Caroline in any way.

"He won't hurt me," she whispered.

"I hope not," Stefan replied. "For his sake, I hope not".

.

.

.

"Hey, how are things going?"

"I left your house 20 minutes ago Stefan," Caroline rolled her eyes as she spoke into the phone. He was already checking in on her.

"Where are you?" he asked nosily.

"I'm just hanging out with Tyler," she told him pointedly. Tyler was walking through the woods, by her side. He was doing his best to look uninterested in the conversation but failing miserably. "He says hi by the way," she added, hoping that Stefan would realize that Tyler was right near her and she couldn't talk about certain things.

"Right. Got it," he said, catching her meaning. "Look, I have a few things to take care of today. But call me if anything goes wrong," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she mocked.

"Caroline…" he warned.

"I know, I know. I'll call you," she promised. As she hung up the phone she noticed Tyler giving her a funny look. She tried to ignore it but he was persistent.

"I didn't know you and Stefan were such good friends," he mentioned, finally expanding upon the glances.

"Uh… sometimes he needs help with Elena," she lied nervously. Tyler eyed her suspiciously before finally nodding in acceptance. Caroline sighed in relief, happy that he had believed her story. She wasn't sure which truth she was hiding from Tyler; the fact that she and Stefan were vampires, or the fact that her feelings for him were turning into something that would be anything but helpful to Elena.

.

.

.

It had been a long and grueling day for both Caroline and Stefan. And as they each struggled with their individual obstacles, they took comfort in the thought of each other. Caroline consoled her uncertainty and worry, with thoughts of Stefan. She thought of his unwavering belief in her. She thought of his smile, small but powerful.

Stefan found himself trapped with a woman he truly hated, a woman who had turned him into a monster. She had turned Caroline into a monster too. And while Stefan was horrified to be trapped with Katherine, he was comforted by the fact that Caroline was safe. The pain Katherine had inflicted upon him was unforgivable, but what she had done to Caroline was beyond that. It stirred an anger inside of Stefan that he hadn't known existed. And if he had to spend eternity locked in a tomb with Katherine, he would do so gladly. As long as Caroline was safe, from Katherine and from the evils that arose with creatures of the night.

"Stefan! Damon?" Caroline knocked on the solid door of the Salvatore estate. She had tried calling Stefan several times, to let him know that things with Tyler had gone well. As well as to be expected at least.

"Scram blondie. Your yoda isn't here," Damon opened the door a crack and quickly slammed it shut again.

"Prick," Caroline muttered.

"I heard that," Damon sang.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline called, leaning against the door in exasperation.

"Dead," Damon dead panned as he opened the door again. Caroline stumble through the opening and used her newfound reflexes to catch herself before she fell.

"What?" she bit out, un amused.

"Just kidding. He's actually stuck in the tomb for eternity with the queen bitch. I thought it would sound mild compared to the former. But now that I say it out loud… death is actually preferable," he mused. He shot Caroline his patented smirk before sipping on the bronze alcohol in his hand.

"Stop screwing around and tell me what happened to Stefan," Caroline growled. She could feel the panic start to seep through her skin and cement itself in her blood.

"I just did," he snapped.

"He's in the tomb?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

"Younger brothers must have stupid woven into their DNA," he offered.

"Is he okay?" Caroline asked hurriedly, Damon's sarcasm and snark bouncing off of her easily. She didn't have time for his quips.

"Little Jeremy Gilbert tried to play hero and failed miserably. Stefan got his panties in a twist and had to join the fun. That's my brother, Mystic Falls' very own superman, ladies and gentlemen," Damon bowed dramatically. And for the first time, Caroline realized that Damon actually looked worried, upset even. It was this realization that scared Caroline the most.

"Fuck," Caroline muttered. And without another word, she was gone.

"Nice chatting with you too sweetheart," Damon mumbled before slamming the door shut lazily.

.

.

.

"I smell a rat. Oh, it's you…" Katherine scrunched her nose in disgust as Caroline's blonde hair flashed into focus. Caroline shot the older woman a glare before letting her eyes wander the dim tomb.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked clearly.

"I'm right here," he announced, stepping forward and coming into view.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, her eyes locking with his own.

"I've been better," he smiled tightly.

"Don't act like this won't be fun Stefan," Katherine drawled, running a finger down his arm seductively.

"A vervain bath would be preferable," Stefan bit out, shrugging her arm away.

"Is that what gets you off now? A little pain for a lot of pleasure," Katherine raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm getting nauseous," Caroline piped up. Katherine walked to the edge of the barrier, her hips dipping back and forth rhythmically.

"Really? You look a little flush sweet Caroline," Katherine observed. "Would you like to join us?" she continued cheekily.

"Leave her alone Katherine," Stefan warned.

"I've always liked things in threes," she smirked.

"You are a delusional, lonely, bitch. There are three words that describe you. How's that for things in threes?" Caroline snapped. Her eyes flashed to Stefan briefly and she caught the smirk at the edge of his lips.

"Can you please give us a minute Katherine?" Stefan intervened.

"Fine," she relented. "But only because you said please," she smiled brightly and ran her hand along Stefan's shoulder as she passed him.

"I hate her," Caroline muttered.

"She's still listening," Stefan replied.

"I don't care," Caroline snapped, glaring at the empty space that Katherine had previously occupied.

"She can't hurt you anymore," Stefan reminded Caroline gently.

"But she can hurt you. And that… that hurts me too," she admitted quietly.

"I'm gonna be fine," he assured her. "But what about you? How did things with Tyler go?" he asked, keeping his question vague.

"As well as can be expected," she answered. Aware that Katherine was listening, Caroline kept her response brief.

"Good. I want you to keep me updated. And if anything goes wrong, I think Bonnie is probably your best source of protection," he advised.

"You need to stop worrying about me," she told him.

"Impossible," he told her honestly.

"It's my turn to worry about you," Caroline told him gently.

"I don't like this taking turns business," he joked lightly.

"You're not very good at it either," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hey, I was having a nice, normal day until…" he trailed off.

"Until you got yourself locked in a tomb with a psycho," she offered.

"I'll admit, the plan was flawed," he shrugged.

"If she hurts you, I'll light her on fire," Caroline warned.

"I'd like to see you try infant," Katherine laughed, strutting back into view.

"Katherine…" Stefan sighed.

"I'm sorry but, if I have to listen to one more second of… I'm so worried about you, no I'm so worried about you… I'm gonna light myself on fire," she groaned.

"Shall we continue then?" Caroline suggested, her eyes on Stefan.

"Don't bother. I'm about to crush your spirit," Katherine informed her.

"Excuse me?" the blonde replied.

"He's not into you blondie. He's all gaga over Elena. And if sir noble were to ever cross that line with someone, it would be with me. I'm more persistent that you… and hotter," she added.

"Okay, first of all, you are the last person I want to be with Katherine," Stefan clarified.

"And second of all, Elena is my best friend. I'm not interested in Stefan that way," Caroline interrupted.

"Right," Katherine smirked.

"Stop trying to cause trouble," Stefan replied.

"Oh please, I'm not the one playing with fire here. If the two of us have hot, steamy cave sex… it'll just be hot and steamy. But if you do the deed with Barbie over there… well I suspect Ms. Gilbert will howl like the banshee that she is," Katherine finished, looking quite impressed with herself.

"Stefan and I are just friends," Caroline clarified.

"Of course," Katherine replied knowingly.

"This argument is pointless," Stefan groaned. "She's just trying to get under your skin," he continued.

"Well it's not working. I know that you don't have any friends Katherine, but I do. And nothing you can say or do will change that," Caroline insisted, crossing her arms defiantly. In an instant Katherine's smirk fell and her eyes hardened dangerously.

"I don't have to say or do anything little one. Elena is gonna get you and your so called friends, killed all by herself," she shrugged tightly.

"Caroline, you should go…" Stefan interjected quietly.

"What?" she replied, her eyes widening.

"He wants me all to himself," Katherine smirked.

"I don't want her upsetting you," Stefan told Caroline carefully.

"I'm not scared of her," she argued.

"It's easy for you to say that now that I'm locked in a tomb," Katherine muttered.

"Don't forget who helped put you there," Caroline snapped.

"Trust me… I won't," she replied bitterly.

"Just- just go see Bonnie. She can fill you in on everything," Stefan suggested.

"I don't want to leave you here alone with her," Caroline said, scrunching her nose in disgust.

"I can handle Katherine," he assured her.

"He sure can," Katherine interjected seductively.

"Ew…" Caroline muttered.

"I'll be fine," Stefan insisted.

"Okay. I'll leave," she agreed. "But only because I can't stomach listening to her any longer," she added unhappily.

"Rude," Katherine replied.

"I'll bring you something to eat tomorrow," she promised, locking eyes with Stefan.

"Yum!" Katherine clapped.

"Something vegetarian," she clarified, earning a smile from Stefan.

"Gross," Katherine gagged.

"Goodnight Stefan. Sleep with one eye open," Caroline suggested.

"Oh… we won't be doing much sleeping," Katherine mused confidently.

"Goodnight Caroline," Stefan replied, ignoring Katherine. "I'm glad you're okay," he added, earning a small smile from her before she disappeared from his view.

.

.

.


End file.
